Vector Wolf IIII: Fruits Basket Kira
by Wolf no naku koro ni
Summary: Last book in the Vector Wolf series. Okami and the Sohmas have found the perfect world... what happens now? Well, Hanyuu and Moonlight are back, picnics, time almost-paradoxes, and other hilarious, less violent adventures! Please keep reading, followers, don't hate me! :D
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fruits Basket or any other media referred to in this fanfiction.**

"So, my mom was the Vector Wolf. I and my brother were supposed to bond souls so we could do… something, but my brother died when he was born. My mother was shunned and killed. Hanyuu then began searching for a god with whom I could bond to lessen my dark side and such. We found Akito and made the bond, but Akito got angry and tore Hanyuu's horns off. Hanyuu ran off to her shrine, but Akito let me stay and so I did," Okami finished. "Any questions?"

Shigure, Haru, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Kagura, Kisa, and Hiro were all sitting in front of her with confused looks on their faces.

"Uh…"

Fruits Basket Kira

_ Happy! Lucky! Dochy—yes, yes, yes!_

_ Happy! Lucky! Dochy—na, na, na!_

_ Anata Ni Tsutaetai Naisho No Hanashi Na No Desu/I want to tell you a secret_

_ Chotto Chotto Dame Desuyo/Though it's quite hard to say_

_ Kowai Hanashi Wa Nigate Na No Desu/I'm really no good with scary stories_

_ Kowai Itsumo No Kaerimichi Ni Mo_

_ Mahou O Kakete Age Masu Wa Yo/When you're on your way back from the scary path, _

_I'll cast a spell on you_

_ Yorimichi Kanamichi Himitsu Kichi Kantan Desu Very Very Easy/ Take a detour, walk through the flowers to the secret base, it's easy_

_ Let's Go!_

_ Choku Na Fun Shite Happy Lucky!/ Just Be Honest! Happy! Lucky!_

_ One Two Three!_

_ Otome (Happy!) Kokoro (Lucky!) Chira Mise Yo/ Sneak a peek at a girl's feelings_

_ Egao Agechau Dokidokyuu/ I'll give you my best smile_

_ One Two Three!_

_ Kamo Ne (Happy!) Nante Ne (Lucky!) Dochii Deshou?/ Now what might it be?_

_ Kotae Wa Ne Kimi Ga_

_ Da~ I~ Su~ Ki~/ The answer is that I love you!_

FBK

"What a beautiful day!" Tohru exclaimed as she, Kyo, Yuki, and Okami walked down the forest pathway. The sky was blue, the grass was green, and the birds were all chirping. The four had decided to go out on a picnic on this fine Saturday morning, and they were now making their way to the creek.

"It's kind of nice," Yuki agreed. "It's much better than the rain we've been having lately. Don't you think so, Kyo?"

"Now that the rain has stopped, I finally have enough energy to beat you," Kyo agreed with a devilish grin.

"Okami? You've been silent; is anything wrong?" Yuki looked back at the Vector Wolf, who was staring at the trees in a daze. She looked forward and smiled at him. Her black wolf ears bounced atop her head.

"Everything's shiny, shiny," she chimed, waving her tail happily.

Once at the creek, they all sat in a semi-circle around the water. It was silent for a while.

"It's nice that we're not having any more near-death experiences," Tohru noted. "This just might be the perfect world. Don't you think?"

"Oh, that reminds me," Okami said, pulling a large checkered tablecloth out of her bag. With a twist of her arms, it unfolded to reveal a outsized picnic lunch. "I brought food for everyone!"

"Okami, that looks delicious!" Tohru cheered, moving to sit next to her.

"Why did near-death experiences remind her of food?" Kyo and Yuki thought in unison.

"Come eat, you two, it's really good," Tohru said. With a slightly horrified shiver, the rat and the cat pushed the dark memories from their minds and sat down next to their friends.

"Thank you, Okami, it looks wonderful," Yuki said, reaching for the rice balls.

"Yeah, and I'm starving after all that walking!" Kyo agreed, digging into the meal.

"I should have brought something," Tohru stuttered. "I didn't think of it, I feel like such an idiot, and I usually do the cooking, so why didn't I…?"

"Miss Honda, you usually do all the cooking," Yuki said. "I think Okami just distracted you so that you could have a break for once. Just relax and enjoy the meal."

"So, you remember Hanyuu?" Okami began. The others looked up at her.

"Hanyuu… that sounds familiar…"

"Of course it does, you stupid cat," Yuki hissed.

"Hold on, just a minute," Kyo muttered. "….. Isn't she that goat goddess person?"

"You're an idiot," Okami muttered. "She's the Vector Goddess, and yes, she is a goat, but that's not the point. The point is she's moving to the main house."

"What?!" they all gasped.

"Isn't Akito mad at her for something?" Kyo asked.

"Why is she moving to the main house?" Yuki asked.

"She's not a member of the Zodiac… and she could always come live with us… um… Okami?"

"Well," Okami began, flopping her tail to the side in concentration. "Since we've gone through every major hardship that the author could think of, Hanyuu is going to test Akito to see if this really is the perfect world. She needs to see him. Even I'm against it… slightly."

"What author?" Kyo asked.

"Slightly?" Tohru mumbled. "Didn't Akito tear off her horns?"

"You're forgetting the most important piece of the plot," Okami growled, flicking her tail in annoyance.

"What?"

"I have vectors."

"Oh…."

FBK

"Um… Shigure?" Okami asked over dinner. Shigure looked up, surprised by her sudden shyness. "Do you remember Hanyuu?"

"Ah, your cute friend?" he asked, smiling. "Yes, I remember her."

"Now's not the time to be perverted, Shigure," Yuki snarled under his breath.

"Well, she's moving to the main house."

"What?! Why?" Shigure asked.

FBK

Hanyuu was dressed in her scarlet Shrine Maiden kimono, holding a small schoolbag in front of her knees. She looked nervously up at the large gates to the Sohma estate and gulped. She began to back away from the ominous gates, but one of her vectors independently slid underneath her feet, tripping her. Two of her vectors picked her up by her wrists and began to drag her to the door.

"No way!" she cried in her squeaky, girlish voice. "I don't want to go in there, he'll kill me!"

The vector shook one finger at her and pulled her further. Hanyuu grit her teeth, reaching into her pocket and gripping a silver knife by the blade. If she cut the vector off, it would shrivel up and die. Only a goddess could do this. She was about to bring her arm forward, but a shout stopped her.

"Hanyuu! Hi!"

"Momiji," Hanyuu said, dropping the knife back into the folds of her kimono. Her vectors released her and she stood straight again. The little blonde rabbit was perched on the edge of the tall stone divider.

"I've been waiting for you all day! Come on in," he invited, jumping over the other edge of the wall. Hanyuu looked straight ahead and walked through the doors that her vector opened for her. The estate was larger than she remembered. Momiji ran forward to hug her.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand. "Hatori wanted to see you first."

"Okay," she squeaked, holding her bleeding hand to her chest. She followed Momiji to Hatori's office.

"I can't believe you actually get to live with us," Momiji said as she pulled her through the door to Hatori's office. The dragon… seahorse… was waiting for them.

"Hanyuu, you're bleeding," he noted. He sighed with exasperation. "Sit down; I'll take care of it."

"Kay…" Hanyuu whispered, sitting down in the chair next to his desk. She observed him serenely as he cleaned the cut and put a bandage over it.

"What are you doing here, Hanyuu?" he asked.

"Ha'ri, don't be mean to her," Momiji said. "It took a lot of courage for her to come here."

"If this really is paradise," Hanyuu said. Her voice was thicker, deeper. "I've come to see Akito."

"Very well, since there's nothing I can do to stop you."

FBK

Hatori and Hanyuu were kneeling in front of the young god. Akito sat up, glaring at Hanyuu through his dark bangs.

"Hatori," he growled. "Leave us."

Hatori sighed silently and got to his feet, stealing one last glance at Hanyuu before making his way out of the room. Akito waited until the dragon… seahorse… was completely out of the room. He turned to Hanyuu again and got to his feet. Hanyuu was stoic; she didn't let her fear show as it had so long ago. Akito gently entwined his fingers in her teal hair, holding her still. He put his hand up to touch her black goat horns and sighed. Hanyuu looked up at him curiously.

"Why have you come here?" he asked. "Go ahead and tell me."

"You wanted me here, Akito," Hanyuu replied.

"I can't believe you actually came… idiot!" he shouted. "Do you think I care if I wanted you? Why did you come? After all I've done to you… you should be quaking with fear! Have you no soul?! Just leave us alone!" Tears began streaming down his face. "Leave me alone… let me feel loneliness once again… please…."

"Akito," Hanyuu whispered, rising to her feet. She was clearly a foot shorter than Akito. "Is it all okay now? Can we all be happy?"

Akito sighed, releasing her hair. He patted her head gently and smiled.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said. "This time lapse isn't going to be so short."

FBK

"So it all went perfectly," Okami said. "See? I told you not to worry."

A sigh of relief went through the room.

"It would have been a shame if Akito would've hurt our dear sweet Hanyuu, now wouldn't it?" Shigure asked.

"You make every victory perverse," Kyo muttered.

"Well, that's good," Tohru said. "I guess we'll be seeing Hanyuu a lot more often, huh?"

"Yeah," Okami smiled. "I can't wait."

** Freaking perfect; Fruits Basket Kira! Hahaha! Anyway, with how Higurashi-ish the Vector Wolf trilogy was, I needed to make a Kira chapter. I hope all you followers will enjoy it. I have a lot of fanfictions planned; I hope I can do them all before my grandma kidnaps me again. **

** The opening theme was **_**Happy! Lucky! Dochy!**_**, the Higurashi Kira opening… haha? And I probably won't ever do that again… anyway. **

** Next chapter will be interesting…. :D please keep reading and… pause for dramatic effect**

** STAY CLASSY!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okami felt the hot rays of fresh, morning sunshine on her face. Her red eyes fluttered open, and she sat up in bed, stretching. Her ears flicked; she didn't hear anyone else in the house. She slipped her feet out from under the covers and touched them to the hardwood floor gently. She went out the door and downstairs. A folded piece of paper was setting on the table. She walked forward and took the note, opening it.

"Okami~

I've gone out for the day. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru should be home around four o'clock.

3: Shigure.

P.S. Please try not to do anything dangerous while I'm gone."  
"It's been a while since I was alone," Okami murmured, looking out the window. She went upstairs, dressed in her scarlet Shrine Maiden kimono and a hat, and went outside. She walked down the forest path for a while, but she twitched when she heard crying. She ran to the sound, protective; for some odd reason, the voice sounded familiar. She paused when she saw a little boy sitting on a log, crying. He looked up at her with his amethyst eyes.

"Okami?" he asked.

Okami gasped, backing away frantically.

"What? Okami? No, I don't know anyone like that," she said. "It's just a coincidence, hehe…"

"You're right; Okami has a tail," he said.

"What is going on?" Okami thought. "Why is a younger version of Yuki here?"

"I'm trying to go home," Yuki said. "I was following Hanyuu, but I got lost."

"Hanyuu, I'm going to kill you later!" Okami thought, flames in her eyes.

Fruits Basket Kira

_ Happy! Lucky! Dochy—yes, yes, yes!_

_ Happy! Lucky! Dochy—na, na, na!_

_ Anata Ni Tsutaetai Naisho No Hanashi Na No Desu/I want to tell you a secret_

_ Chotto Chotto Dame Desuyo/Though it's quite hard to say_

_ Kowai Hanashi Wa Nigate Na No Desu/I'm really no good with scary stories_

_ Kowai Itsumo No Kaerimichi Ni Mo_

_ Mahou O Kakete Age Masu Wa Yo/When you're on your way back from the scary path, _

_I'll cast a spell on you_

_ Yorimichi Kanamichi Himitsu Kichi Kantan Desu Very Very Easy/ Take a detour, walk through the flowers to the secret base, it's easy_

_ Let's Go!_

_ Choku Na Fun Shite Happy Lucky!/ Just Be Honest! Happy! Lucky!_

_ One Two Three!_

_ Otome (Happy!) Kokoro (Lucky!) Chira Mise Yo/ Sneak a peek at a girl's feelings_

_ Egao Agechau Dokidokyuu/ I'll give you my best smile_

_ One Two Three!_

_ Kamo Ne (Happy!) Nante Ne (Lucky!) Dochii Deshou?/ Now what might it be?_

_ Kotae Wa Ne Kimi Ga_

_ Da~ I~ Su~ Ki~/ The answer is that I love you!_

FBK

"Just come with me," Okami said. "Stick with me, and I'm sure you'll be able to go back to my cousins Hanyuu and Okami."

"Okay," Yuki said, gripping the edge of her kimono.

"It's about four," Okami thought, trying her best to strategize. "I can't let Yuki see his younger self or vice versa; it would cause a paradox. I need to speak to Hanyuu away from the main house. We need to get the kid back to his own time before sunset." She glanced at the sky. "We don't have a lot of time."

"Um… who are they?" Yuki asked shyly.

"Hey there!" Tohru said, waving. The others remained completely silent, staring at each other. "I thought you'd be out today. Huh?"

FBK

"Oh, that makes so much sense," Yuki said dramatically. "You need to get him home to your cousins before sunset."

"Yep," Okami said, smiling *squee*. "That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"I'm not sure about this," Tohru thought worriedly. "What if the younger Yuki starts to suspect? Or we can't get him back in time?"

"Tohru," Okami said. "Do you know what a paradox is?"

Tohru shuddered violently. Okami got to her feet and headed into the hallway. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Hatori answered.

"I need to talk to Hanyuu now," she said. "We have a big problem."

"Okami?" Hanyuu responded. *Stress Mark* "What's wrong? Hatori said you sound upset."

"Hanyuu, I'm going to *ABK48* kill you," Okami growled. She wore a crooked grin and her ear was twitching. At the other end, Hanyuu gulped. "I have a younger version of Yuki about to cause a paradox in my living room. He tells me my cousin Hanyuu lead him to a strange shrine."

"I remember that—that's the shrine on Sohma property," Hanyuu said. "Bring him over; I'll get him back."

"What about the others?" Okami asked. "If Kisa, Hiro, Hatori, Ritsu, Rin, Haru or any of the others see him, we will all die."

"We need some help… who else knows?"

"Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki," Okami replied.

"Bring them and the child over to the back gate. I'll meet you there."

"Okami, could you come here please?"

"What's Shigure doing home?" Okami muttered, walking out to the living room. Shigure was standing outside the door, which was barricaded by Yuki and Kyo. Tohru was sneaking younger Yuki out the back door.

"What's going on?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Kyo and Yuki won't let me in," Shigure whined.

"Oh, yes they will," Okami said cheerfully.

"Okami!"

"What're you trying to do?"

"Because I have a job for them," she continued. "We'll be gone for a little while, but don't worry."

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other, but stepped aside, letting Shigure into the house. Shigure sighed.

"I swear," he muttered, going into the kitchen.

"That was too close," Yuki sighed.

"You got that right, you rat," Kyo hissed.

"That was fun," Okami said.

"What?" the rat and cat looked at her quizzically.

"And I hoped you enjoyed it because you'll be doing a lot of it."

Something about Okami's demonically sweet tone bid the two not to argue.

FBK

"I found a clear pathway," Hanyuu explained when she met Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Okami, and the other Yuki by the back gate. "It's kind of late so no one will be out. If we stay in the shadows, no one will see us."

"May I ask why we can't be seen?" Yuki asked. "So what if they have memories about it? They're used to the weird stuff by now, I'm sure."

"Simple," Okami said. She pointed to little Yuki. "He will have memories. Paradox means we all go boom. No more stupid questions. Follow me."

Together, they all sneaked about the estate, going out of their way to evade speculation. They were about half way when they noticed Momiji outside looking at the flowers. He glanced over and waved.

"Hello, I didn't know you were all coming!" he called, grinning.

"Eh… oh no," Hanyuu said. She stepped in front of little Yuki and glanced desperately at Tohru.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you caught us," Tohru said, laughing nervously. "I wanted to surprise you, but it looks like you found me out, oh no." As she spoke, she wrapped her arm nonchalantly over Momiji's shoulder, guiding him in the opposite direction of the others. Once they were clear, Hanyuu continued to guide the others towards the shrine.

"Kyo," Hatori barked. "I hope you're not doing anything stupid by sneaking around the estate at night."

"What? How could you see me? And it's not even night!"

"Shall we leave him?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, lets," Hanyuu agreed. "We need to get across Akito's garden; one of us has to distract him."

"I thought you said the way was clear," Yuki said. "It doesn't look very clear."

"Just go talk to your glorious god," Okami said. Yuki sighed and stepped onto the patio, where Akito was reading. Akito looked up.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" he asked calmly.

"I won't make some stupid excuse like Kyo or Miss Honda; this will be a good reason," Yuki thought to himself.

"I felt like visiting today," Yuki said.

"Oh, come on!" he thought to himself.

FBK

"Okami, I didn't know you were…" Haru trailed off when he saw the younger version of Yuki clinging to Hanyuu's skirt. "What's… going on?"

"Are you Hatsuharu's relative?" Yuki asked. "Hatsuharu doesn't really like me, does he?"

"Okami, what did you do?"

"I'll explain later," she said. "I'm sorry; I have to go."

"Need help? I can help you," Haru called after them. Okami glanced back at him.

"I can get to the shrine from here," Hanyuu said. Okami nodded and Hanyuu took Yuki over the last stretch of land to the small shrine. Hanyuu suddenly didn't want to let Yuki go back to his own time. He would endure so much pain…

"Are you sure you want to go back?" Hanyuu asked.

"I'll be fine," Yuki assured her. "I'll have Okami forever. I'll be fine."

Hanyuu gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks. She smiled at Yuki and knelt next to him.

"No matter what happens, remember that," she told him. Yuki nodded and let go of her hand as he made his way into the shrine. With a flash of white light, he was gone. Hanyuu sniffled, shaking from one side to the other.

"He's so cute!" she chirped.

FBK

"Wow," Haru said, looking back at the sunset. "I didn't know that could actually happen. Is everything okay?"

"It's alright now," Okami said. "Yuki's going back to his own time."

"So, um… I'm glad you came, anyway," he said. "Ever since you stopped being Akito's servant, I haven't gotten to see you much… you know."

"How about we go to the lake later?" Okami suggested. She looked up when another approached them. "Shigure, what are you doing here?"

"Ha'ri told me a certain idiot was walking around with a miniature Yuki in tow, so I decided to come check it out. Everything's alright now, I see."

"Yeah," Okami agreed, smiling. She looked behind the dog to see Yuki and Kyo hanging their heads.

"That's the best excuse you could come up with?" Kyo asked.

"Shut up," Yuki said. "At least Miss Honda was able to keep Momiji busy."

Behind them, Tohru was standing next to Momiji. They each had flowers in their hair. Momiji was giggling, whilst Tohru looked like she was about to faint. Okami smiled.

"Worlds aren't perfect without insanity," she thought to herself.

** Yay! Nother chapter! I hope you like how pointless it's getting. I'm so Kira today. Anyway, I'm trying to get a few more fanfictions on the table before I'm kidnapped again, so yeah. I'll be updating soon. Please check out my other fanfictions when I get them up. Thank you for reading.**

** How'd you like the theme, censorship, and automatic sound effects? So much fun! I'm allowed to have fun because it's Kira! Hahahahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, class, settle down," the teacher… Dr. Brown, said. The students looked forward diligently. They were all shocked by what they saw, three students in particular. "This is Hanyuu, she's our new student here at Kaibara High school. Hanyuu, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

Fruits Basket Kira

_ Happy! Lucky! Dochy—yes, yes, yes!_

_ Happy! Lucky! Dochy—na, na, na!_

_ Anata Ni Tsutaetai Naisho No Hanashi Na No Desu/I want to tell you a secret_

_ Chotto Chotto Dame Desuyo/Though it's quite hard to say_

_ Kowai Hanashi Wa Nigate Na No Desu/I'm really no good with scary stories_

_ Kowai Itsumo No Kaerimichi Ni Mo_

_ Mahou O Kakete Age Masu Wa Yo/When you're on your way back from the scary path, _

_I'll cast a spell on you_

_ Yorimichi Kanamichi Himitsu Kichi Kantan Desu Very Very Easy/ Take a detour, walk through the flowers to the secret base, it's easy_

_ Let's Go!_

_ Choku Na Fun Shite Happy Lucky!/ Just Be Honest! Happy! Lucky!_

_ One Two Three!_

_ Otome (Happy!) Kokoro (Lucky!) Chira Mise Yo/ Sneak a peek at a girl's feelings_

_ Egao Agechau Dokidokyuu/ I'll give you my best smile_

_ One Two Three!_

_ Kamo Ne (Happy!) Nante Ne (Lucky!) Dochii Deshou?/ Now what might it be?_

_ Kotae Wa Ne Kimi Ga_

_ Da~ I~ Su~ Ki~/ The answer is that I love you!_

FBK

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru all stared ahead in shock. At the head of the class, wearing a blue school uniform, was a blushing, teal-haired girl with two large goat horns growing out of her skull. Each of the three had a million thoughts racing in their minds.

"What is she doing here?"

"Why didn't she cover her horns?"

"Hanyuu," Dr. Brown said. "Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"I… eh…" she whispered, blushing deeper. She shook her head. "I'm—nii!" she suddenly squeaked like a goat. She covered her mouth, and several students began sniggering. "I'm very meased to pleet you all! I'mverymeasedtopleetyouall!" she whimpered, bowing repeatedly.

"She won't last a day," Yuki sighed sympathetically, closing his eyes. He looked up when he heard Hanyuu collapse into the desk next to him. He sighed again, looking back at the head of the class as the teacher (Dr. Brown) began the lecture.

"Um…" Hanyuu whispered, raising her head and looking at the board in confusion. The teacher looked back. "Mr. Brown…."

"Not MISTER!" he exclaimed. "I'm a DOCTOR! CALL ME DOCTOR!"

"oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Hanyuu breathed, sinking lower underneath her desk. "Doctor Brown I have a question."

"Please don't ask anything stupid," Yuki prayed.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Um… assuming this algebra is flawless…" she suddenly began talking fast. "if the cubic perimeter of a doghouse is three feet length by two feet with by four feet height and waffles have circumfric area of nine inches diameter, how many waffles will I be able to put in a doghouse?"

"Really?" the class thought in unison.

"That's an excellent question, Hanyuu," Dr. Brown said. "If only these other students were as bright as you. Of course, to solve that problem you would merely need to do this simple mathematical procedure that only alien mathematicians can do."

FBK

"I wonder what she's doing here," Tohru thought as she made her way down the hall with Yuki and Kyo.

"If she was going to come here, she'd at least have the sense to hide her horns, right?" Kyo said.

"She seems like a very practical girl," Yuki agreed. "Why didn't she think to hide her horns? The kids are going to pick on her so much."

"I slept in."

Yuki and Kyo jumped back, startled by the girl suddenly walking next to them.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Kyo asked.

"You asked me why I didn't hide my horns. I slept in so I didn't have time to tie my hair up."

"Oh, that makes sense," Tohru said.

"No it doesn't," Kyo said, a drop of sweat rolling down his face in annoyance.

"Enough about that," Yuki said. "How are you enjoying your first day of school?"

"First day at Kaibara," Hanyuu corrected. "And I like it here."

"That's good," Yuki said, smiling. "I forgot you went to grade school for a while with Okami and Moonlight."

"Hold it right there, Ferude!" a voice shouted. Hanyuu paused and turned to look at the student body president and his followers. "I can already tell that you're going to be a problem student and it is my duty to eliminate you as Kaibara High school Student Body President Matoko Tekai!"

"What a complete idiot," Yuki and Kyo muttered.

"What's wrong with me?" Hanyuu asked.

"Your hair, for instance," Matoko said. "The color may be cute, but it is against the student handbook to dye your hair unnatural colors."

"President Tekai, it's her natural color," Yuki tried to explain.

"I've had enough of that! I won't fall for it again! What about your horns, Miss Ferude?"

"My horns? Do you not like them?"

"Outrageously distracting accessories aren't allowed either," he insisted.

"Their growing right out of her skull, give it a rest," Kyo barked.

"Out… of her… skull…? What…?" he straightened. "It seems you three have outwitted me again. I'll get you back for this, I swear, so watch your back."

FBK

"Are you sure about this?" Tohru asked Hanyuu over lunch. "The kids will pick on you a lot if you let them see it. You won't make any friends."

"Don't depress her, Miss Honda," Yuki said, slightly entertained with her worrisome statements.

"I still have you three and everyone at the main estate," Hanyuu said, smiling. "I'd rather have friends that understand me."

They all fell silent. It was true; as long as she had friends, what else mattered? As long as her friends were all true to her, who else did she want or need?

FBK

Hanyuu was sitting down at her desk in between classes when Tohru suggested that they all play cards.

"Come on, Hanyuu, it's pretty easy," Tohru said. Hanyuu moved closer to the others, sitting next to Hana.

"Are your horns real?" Hana asked her.

"Um… yes," Hanyuu replied carefully.

"That's strange," Arisa said. "But, you know, a cool kind of strange."

"I've never seen anyone with horns before," a boy said. "Do they just grow out of your skull like that?"

"Yes," Hanyuu said.

"Do you have to file them down when they get to long?" a blonde girl asked.

"Not really; if they get too long, they usually stay that length or chip off—they're kind of like finger nails."

"That's so cool," another boy said.

"Well, it looks like she survived after all," Yuki said to Kyo. The two were waiting in the doorway, watching the scene.

"Who would've thought?"

"I guess she would have done well even if the students picked on her," Yuki said.

"By tearing their fingernails off?" Kyo guessed. They both chuckled.

"Too bad it couldn't go so well for Okami," Yuki sighed.

"Hey, don't think like that," Kyo chided gently. Yuki looked up at the cat to see him smiling in his happy, mischievous way. "If you accentuate the negative, this might never be a perfect world."

Yuki nodded and grinned back.

"Come on, stupid cat," he said.

"Right behind you, dirty rat," Kyo agreed as they walked into the classroom to play Rich Man Poor Man with the others.

FBK

"So how was Hanyuu's first day at Kaibara high?" Shigure asked.

"You know about that?" Yuki asked.

"How?" Tohru asked.

"Ha'ri told me over the phone."

"Oh," Yuki said. "Well, it was good, I guess. She got along well with everyone."

"Sounds like she's going to have a better time than Moonlight."

"WHAT?!"

FBK

"I'm Moonlight Shadow. I'm Hanyuu's cousin and I live with my cousins Yuki and Kyo."

"Since when do you live with us?!"

"Yay," Hanyuu cheered, clapping enthusiastically. "You get to live with Okami. Clap, clap, clap!"

**Fruits Basket Kira**

**Hottoite sodatsu mono nan da nan darou?/ Something that grows when you leave it alone- What is it?**

**one more chance, one more chance**

**never never give up!**

**one more chance, one more chance**

**never give up!**

**Deaimashite wa kantan sugiru yo/ It's too easy meeting you**

**Saisho ni kimeta kotae wa hitotsu/ There's a single answer I decided on at first**

**Tokimekimashita goukakushimasu ka?/ My heart was racing; will I pass?**

**Koi mo shoubu mo awatenai/ I won't be flustered in love or matches**

**Kotsu kotsu kotsu to tetsuya ni tameiki/ Diligently, diligently, diligently, I sigh all night long**

**Watashi no naka ni tensai dreamer/ Inside of me, there's a genius dreamer**

**Omou koto mina kanaeba ii na/ It'd be great if everyone's wishing comes true**

**Hito no sekai wa ki ni shinai/ I won't worry about other people's worlds**

**Perfect-area complete!**

**Zettai koko de matterun da / I'm definitely waiting here**

**Perfect-area nozomu koe ga kikoeru yo/ Perfect-area, I hear the voice I desire**

**ah! EAR EAR!**

**Why? Tomaranai surechigai/ Why? I won't stop, and we pass each other by**

**Watashi ga soudan aite nara/ If I'm your confidante**

**"Tomodachi kai?" "Tomodachi desu."/ "Are we friends?" "We're friends."**

**Kanashiki rei-ten da ne/ It's a sad score of 0**

**No! Yarinaoshi kakinaoshi/ No! I'll redo it and rewrite it**

**Honki de one more chance please/ Seriously, one more chance please**

**Ima yori suteki na mirai ga aru no ni/ Although a future more wonderful than now exists**

**Ima yori suteki ni my life, my life, my life!/ More wonderful than now is my life, my life, my life!**


End file.
